


To Love Again

by GalarArt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalarArt/pseuds/GalarArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guess a short work I'm working on.</p><p>Garnet gets captured and split apart sending Sapphire back to Homeworld and Ruby to another colony for "reform"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sapphire spent weeks in a cell, which was nothing as she was thousands of years old but to her it felt like an eternity being away from Ruby. Everything was laid out in front of her. How fate planned it. She could see how this was all going to end. She saw Ruby and herself back on Earth and that gave her hope.  
After being split apart her and Ruby had been separated and taken to different colonies on different planets. Sapphire was back with Blue Diamonds aristocratic colony heavily guarded and consistently watched not only by the guards but also by Blue Diamond herself. The great ruler knew that Rubies were loyal and wouldn’t have had the thought to run from them like they had. She knew it was Sapphire’s idea and action.  
After almost 4 months alone in her cell, Blue Diamond called upon Sapphire. She was escorted to the throne by 2 Rubies but neither of them were her Ruby. Sitting tall and cloaked was Blue Diamond alongside her a blue Pearl.  
“Sapphire, as a member of my court you disobeyed direct orders and ran from us along with a Ruby. What do you have to say for yourself?” her voice boomed across the entire hall shaking the ground beneath their feet.  
“I accept my punishment as is but please spare the Ruby that was with me. It was my actions that caused all this. She was only following orders to protect me.” Sapphire pleaded to the Diamond. “Do not break her for trying to protect me and accidentally fusing with me. She meant no harm.”  
The Blue Diamond watched Sapphire from behind her cloak before giving a small chuckle. “Sapphire that would have been my answer 5,000 years ago. Instead I sent it to be reeducated.”  
“Reeducated?” sapphire restated a little concerned for her love.  
“Yes it was initiated right after the war for Earth as many of the gems that fought along the side of the rebels returned to Homeworld. The Ruby has actually returned and is assigned to be your guard. I’d like you to see how well it works.”  
Blue Diamond hissed the last sentence as three Rubies walked in to join them. In the middle was her Ruby with her gem on her left hand and without her headband . She looked like she always had determined and ready to fight. Yet something about her seemed so alien to Sapphire. Something had changed.  
“You will be escorted to your old quarters where you will stay there until called upon again.” Blue Diamond commanded to Sapphire who bowed and was shown out by Rubies with her Ruby right behind her. They walked several halls before getting to what she remembers as the front entrance of what was her quarters filled with many books and a desk, the décor was balanced and matching that of the halls around the colony. As the Rubies left only her Ruby stayed and stood at attention by the door. Something was very different about her but that didn’t matter at the moment Sapphire finally had her Ruby back.  
“Ruby? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” She asked throwing her arms around the other but was meet with Ruby stiffening up and not moving. This was out of character for her. “Ruby?” she said again pulling herself away from the other.  
“I. am. Fine.” Ruby answered nervously. “I. am. Fine. I am here to serve the court of Blue Diamond.” She continued to mumble to herself while standing at attention. Sapphire didn’t know what to do. She saw what was to happen next but would that really happen? If Ruby was like this would they ever make it back to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ruby what happened? What did they do to you?” Sapphire asked moving her bangs out of the way of her eye to get a better look at Ruby. She looked the same as she always had but there was a light missing from her eyes.  
“I. I was taught the error of my ways and was put back on the path that I should be. I understand know that what happened was wrong and punishable by death. Thanks to the gracious Blue Diamond I was allowed to continue my service.” Ruby replied in a monotone voice tensing up her body. Sapphire didn’t know how to reply. She didn’t recognize who stood in front of her.   
“What about Garnet?” Sapphire asked.   
It was meet with Ruby clenching her fist and turning away from her. She was angry. She had been conditioned to hate Garnet and everything that she stood for. Because of Garnet she would have been broken. “Garnet is nothing more than an accident. She is nothing.” Ruby forced out with a wavering voice as it cracked from the tears she was trying to suppress. There was a new feeling in Ruby’s chest. It was tight and quick had she needed air it would have been difficult for her to breathe.   
“Ruby…” Sapphires voice too cracked surprising Ruby. She looked back to see a stream of tears fall from behind the bangs that sapphire had let back in front of her eye. She wanted more than anything to comfort her and tell her she didn’t mean any of what she was forced to say but the tightening in her chest kept her from speaking again. There was silence in the room as both of them shed tears in different corners of the room. Both wanted to comfort the other but were held back by the conversation that had just occurred.  
Months went by as Sapphire was called to different colonies to share her power escorted by Ruby. Everywhere they went everyone around them watched and waited. They waited for one of them to slip up. They wanted so badly to see them fail and get broken but Ruby being so strong willed didn’t waiver from her assignment. Sapphire tried when they were alone to get her Ruby back but to no avail. She had tried getting her to dance to talking about the Crystal Gems nothing got through to the other.  
Then Sapphire started humming softly. It was her last resort to reach out to Ruby. She hummed a little louder when she saw Ruby trembling. Ruby stood rigged frightened by what would happen next. Her chest tightened to the point it hurt, she couldn’t take this feeling. With a flash of light Ruby disappeared into her gem. Sapphire was surprised by the action and ran over to the gem on the ground picking it up with caution. She hadn’t noticed how damaged Ruby’s gem was. It wasn’t cracked or anything but more roughed up and chipped. “Oh Ruby what did they do to you?” Sapphire whispered then she saw it, the track of fate that she was to follow. Without thinking she held Ruby’s gem close to her and zoomed out of the quarters to the nearest warp pad.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stop right there!” several Rubies had seen her run past and were trying to catch up but Sapphire was too fast. As soon as her legs hit the warp pad she was gone out of sight of the Rubies. She was in a warp and she needed to act fast. They could catch up any minute. She saw what she needed to do and without any hesitation or fear did so. She held on to the gem in her hands and jumped into the cold space between warps. Ice started to form over her dress but that wasn’t unusual for her. She floated over to the warp stream she saw in her vision and followed that path. She was in a room filled with warp pads leading to different colonies. The one leading to Earth was broken on the other side meaning this side wouldn’t work but she had to try. As she stepped on the pad three warp pads behind her sounded and came forth several Jaspers to stop her from leaving. Sapphire closed her eye and wished she could escape.  
As the warp pad activated she was teleported to the warp station closest to Earth and was met by the other Crystal gems including the newest addition Peridot. “What?! But how?” Peridot exclaimed waving her arms in the air.  
“Sapphire!” Steven shouted but stopped when he saw the warp pad start to reactivate.  
“Quick we need to destroy it.” Sapphire commanded as Pear and Amythest pulled out their weapons and started beating the warp pad. All they needed was one little crack and they would be safe. Thankfully Pearl stabbed into the middle of the warp pad putting a small crack through it. It wasn’t much but it was enough to stop the oncoming Jaspers on their tail. They all let out a sigh of relief and put away their weapons.  
“Sapphire where’s Ruby?” Pearl asked looking over at the short blue gem. Sapphire showed her the gem in her hand holding it very carefully.  
“They did something to her. She’s not the Ruby we know.” Sapphire said before looking over at Steven. “Steven I need you to heal her.”  
“but what if I can’t?” he said taking a step back nervous about if his healing powers would work.  
“I’ve seen the track of fate and I know it will.” She replied stepping closer to Steven with her arms outstretched with the gem in it. Truth is she didn’t know if it would work but she needed to say something to get him to try.  
“O-ok but lets do it back at the temple.” He said quickly pointing his finger up in the air. Sapphire gave a sigh of relief at his answer. Pearl and Amethyst nodded heading over to another warp pad, one without one of Steven’s Crying Breakfast Friends stickers on it. Peridot followed a little farther back. She had never seen Garnet unfused no matter how much she bickered about it. She felt really awkward about it since she got so used to just seeing Garnet.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the temple Sapphire put Ruby’s gem onto a pillow and held it out so the Steven could try. She was nervous, as was everyone else in the room. Steven couldn’t of lost his powers could he? Steven spit on his hand lifted it high above his head and brought it down onto the gem in Sapphire’s hands.

Nothing happened.

“I’m sorry Sapphire.” Steven said disappointed and looking like he was about to cry.   
“It’s alright Steven. You did your be-“ She was stopped midsentence as the gem in her hands glowed brightly then faded into a perfectly shaped Ruby. “Oh Steven. Thank you.”  
“I. I did it!” he shouted in happiness. This had been the first time in a long time that it had worked. Peridot the other gems congratulated him. Sapphire let out a sigh of relief and a tear before the gem in her hands started to glow. Everyone gasped and watched as the red gem rose into the air glowing brightly. In the air it formed a shape around the gem shining a bright red before it stopped revealing Ruby to them. She was dropped to the ground and stood there with her eyes closed. No one said a word there was still something different about her.  
“Ruby?” Sapphire said quietly trying to get the others attention. The red gem opened her eyes slowly and froze rigged. ‘Ruby.”  
The red gem looked around terrified but she stood her ground not daring to move from that spot. Sapphire took a step toward the other. Ruby flinched but stayed put. Her senses were overloading. She was about to go into a panic. But something stopped her from completely shutting down. She didn’t know what it was but she felt the need to be near it. “Ruby. Were all right now were not on homeworld anymore they can’t get us here. Do you remember this place?” Sapphire asked as Ruby started trembling. She did remember this place but because she remembered it she also remembered the pain that had come with remembering.  
Sapphire took a step closer till she was right in front of Ruby now looking into her eyes while Ruby avoided eye contact. Sapphire took her hand despite Ruby’s hesitation causing her to look up at the blue gem. Although she covered her eye with bangs Ruby could see the concern in the others face.  
Suddenly peridot interjected “What is going on here?!” Ruby tensed up before returning to her gem and landing in Sapphire’s hands.  
“Peridot!” the other three yelled at the small green gem before turning to look at each other in worry.  
“What happened to her while you guys were on homeworld?” Pearl asked Sapphire. As the others took a seat except for peridot who stood still confused.  
“I- I don’t know. I didn’t see her for several months and then when I did get the opportunity to see her she wasn’t the same.” Then she saw it. The line of fate she was to follow. “If you guys will excuse me. I’m going to take her to a quiet place. See if I can get her to relax and return to herself again we might be able to form garnet again.”  
“But where will you go?” amethyst questioned. Sapphire thought for a moment before smiling and heading over to the warp pad. She knew a special place that would bring back memories for Ruby and sapphire would help her along the way no matter how long it took.


End file.
